The invention relates to a voltage supply.
Voltage supplies for control devices are known from the existing art. These voltage supplies usually comprise a voltage source as well as a DC/DC converter having a voltage input and voltage output. The voltage input can be connected to the voltage source, for example, by means of a key switch.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that a control device supplied with power by the voltage supply can immediately lose its supply voltage upon actuation of the key switch, so that any control programs that may presently be running are interrupted and, depending on the application reliable operation of a machine operated by the control device can also no longer be ensured.